Christmas Passion
by Robmeister2010
Summary: Penny's family is busy so she's left at home at Christmas. Sheldon is faced with the same situation. After Sheldon manages to destroy the electrics at his apartment, Penny invites him over to hers. Just how powerful is a Christmas miracle?
1. Chapter 1

Penny collected her mail from the lobby. She hard someone coming down the stairs and Sheldon came into view.

"Good morning Penny. I would have thought you'd have been in Nebraska?" he asked with a small smile as he passed her to collect his mail.

"No Sweetie, I'm staying home this Christmas, various members of the family are doing different things so we're not getting together this year." Said Penny scanning through her letters.

"Are you off to Texas?" she asked once she'd finished.

"No, much like you, my family are doing other things. I imagine there will be a reunion of sorts in the New Year." Said Sheldon as he eyed up his copy of Scientist weekly which had finally arrived, ironically a fortnight late.

"What are the others doing?" asked Penny as they began their ascent up the stairs. By the time they have reached the entrance of their homes Sheldon had finished informing her of where everyone else were for the Christmas holidays.

"It's a shame when families aren't together for Christmas. But I guess I'll see mine soon enough." Smiled Penny. She turned to make her way to her door.

"Penny, perhaps you could be of use to me? I could use a favour." Said Sheldon.

"Oh sweetie, I really don't want to drive anywhere!" groaned Penny.

"No, it's something in my apartment." Said Sheldon. He entered and Penny made her way in.

"I need to fit this new lightbulb but this chair is not very stable for me to stand upon. If you could hold it secure to avoid the risk of me falling?" asked Sheldon.

"Oh of course sweetie." Said Penny. She placed her hands securely on the back of the chair and Sheldon stood on it, reaching up to fit the bulb Penny observed a fair bit of skin.

"Sheldon, your shirts don't fit very well." She observed.

"I've had this shirt since I was a teenager. Unfortunately my bodys ability to grown is a hindrance in this case." He remarked.

"You need a bigger shirt sweetie. They do some nice ones in that clothes store at the mall." Said Penny.

"But this is my Flash shirt. Where else will I get a Flash one?" asked Sheldon. Penny was about to tell him maybe he should get something more grown up, when the look on his face made her think better of it.

"Well I'm sure they sell them in a bigger size?" she offered, knowing that adults don't usually wear them.

"I can't get rid of my Flash shirt. It goes with my Flash boxers." Said Sheldon.

"You have Flash boxers?" she asked in disbelief. She regretted her question in the next instance, as Sheldon lowered his pants to reveal his aforementioned boxers.

"So didn't need to see that!" replied Penny looking the other way and blushing.

"They are simple boxers. Why the need for embarrassment?" he asked.

"You wouldn't get it sweetie. It's about not flashing your underwear at women." Said Penny.

"Flashing. Flash. A very amusing pun." Smiled Sheldon. Penny rolled her eyes.

"Are you done?" she asked.

"I certainly am. Thankyou for your help Penny." He said as he dismounted the chair.

"Sweetie, that's not a normal bulb?" she asked looking up at it.

"Watch." Replied Sheldon. As he flicked the switch to turn the other lamp off, putting them in darkness, he switched the other switch on. The room was filled with multi-coloured light.

"It's a multi coloured bulb. How interesting." Smiled Penny.

"I got it at a special store. It didn't cost that much. Doesn't it just transform the room?" asked Sheldon with a goofy smile.

"It's very nice sweetie." Smiled Penny. Suddenly there was a huge bang, and everywhere went dark.

"Oh drat. The power is out." Said Sheldon.

"Looks like you overloaded your electric meter sweetie." Replied Penny.

"Drat, where am I going to get an electrician on Christmas Eve?" asked Sheldon. Fortunately he had a small torch nearby, which provided a pitiful, but atleast some, beam of light.

"Would you like me to show you safely to the hallway?" asked Sheldon.

"Thankyou." Said Penny following the small beam of light to make it to the door, where she opened it and got out into the hallway. Sheldon went to close his door.

"Sweetie?" she asked. Sheldon peered out into the hallway.

"You're not going to sit in there in the dark are you?" she asked.

"I have my torch." Replied Sheldon.

"Sweetie, you have no power. You can't stay in there in the dark. That torch is, whilst I'm sure a very nice torch, not very bright." Said Penny.

"I guess I can go out for a walk." Said Sheldon.

"But it's freezing out there sweetie. Why don't you come over to mine?" asked Penny.

"I wouldn't be intruding on your Christmas celebrations?" asked Sheldon.

"No sweetie, it's just me and some decorations. You can help me decorate if you want?" asked Penny. Sheldon followed her across.

"Penny! I haven't seen this many decorations in the entire mall!" said Sheldon overcome.

"Yeah I went a bit overboard. But I still have my tree to decorate. You can help with that." Said Penny.

"A Christmas tree? Really Penny? I do not understand the obsession with Christmas trees. They just stand there dropping needles on the floor. Believe me, those things are hard to shift!" said Sheldon.

"Sweetie, a tree is part of Christmas. Help me choose." Said Penny holding up two different sets of lights.

"I will not be part of this madness." Said Sheldon folding his arms across his chest. Penny giggled at the defiant sight in front of her.

"If you help me with the tree I will let you watch a little something I got for you." Said Penny. Sheldons eyes lit up as she held up a Star Trek DVD.

"Where did you get that? I've been trying to get that for ages!" said Sheldon.

"I have my sources. You have to help me decorate the tree. Don't worry, it won't attack you." Grinned Penny. Sheldon reluctantly picked up a piece of tinsel and dropped it on one of the branches.

"Oh yes sweetie. That's a really well decorated tree." She giggled.

"Fine! I hope it's got lots of extras on that DVD!" grumbled Sheldon. Penny giggled again and stood back in triumph as Sheldon started gathering the tinsel together. Penny left him to it and headed into the bathroom. After about an hour Penny reappeared in a towel and was drying her hair when she dropped the towel in amusement.

"Sheldon, it's beautiful!" she whispered.

"I couldn't work out what this ball thing was for?" he asked confused.

"That's a flasher bulb sweetie. It makes the lights flash on and off." She replied. She took a closer look at the tree.

"Thankyou so much for that." She whispered, planting a soft kiss on his cheek. Sheldon stepped back.

"Penny, you know my no touching rule!" he replied, using his sleeve to wipe his cheek.

"Sweetie, it's Christmas. Come on, give me a Christmas kiss!" grinned Penny.

"Penny, you stop that! You're acting crazy! Penny, stop it!" remarked Sheldon trying to pull away from her. Penny was surprisingly strong, and despite his best efforts Pennys lips found their way onto his. Penny giggled internally expecting Sheldon to pull away as his head exploded. But to her surprise, Sheldon stayed perfectly still, their lips still pressed together. Then Sheldon did something she was NOT expecting…she could feel him start to kiss her back!


	2. Examining the kiss

Sheldon stumbled backwards, his eyes wide with alarm. Penny gazed at him, equally shocked. Did Sheldon Cooper really just return a kiss?

"Sorry." He muttered, crashing over several pieces of furniture in his desperate efforts to make it to the door. Before Penny could say anything the door was open and Sheldon could be heard racing down the stairs. Penny touched her lips with her hand for a moment in shock.

"Sheldon…" she finally whispered. Grabbing her keys she ran out of the apartment and down to the lobby.

"Are you OK?" asked one of the other residents.

"Have you seen a tall lanky guy in a Flash T-shirt come down here?" she asked urgently.

"Yeah, he just sprinted past me, nearly knocked me clean to the floor!" the resident replied pointing to the front door. Penny soon found herself out in the cold Pasadena air. She wished she had brought a coat, but she pushed the thought to the back of a mind.

"Where are you Sheldon?" she whispered to herself. She knew she had to find him. For one thing, she had to speak to him. For another, she knew Sheldon was not the type of person to kiss, he would be shocked and unsure of himself, and she was worried what would happen to him when the full effect of what had happened hit home.

"SHELDON!" she yelled out hopefully. No response. She started to walk through the streets. She rubbed her arms, shivering in the cold. She wasn't sure if that's why tears started to make their way down her face, or the realisation that something could have happened to Sheldon, and she was the cause of it.

"Have you seen a tall guy in a Flash shirt around?" she asked a passer by.

"No love, sorry." Came the reply. Penny started to cry.

"Is that him?" the passer by asked, pointing. Penny turned round expectantly.

"That's a biker in a leather jacket you jackass!" she spat.

"Jeez sorry!" he said and hurried away. Time passed and Penny thought she was never going to find him. Wiping persistent tears from her face she entered the door of the Comic Book Store.

"Penny, I didn't expect to see you here these holidays. What can I do for you?" asked Stuart.

"Have you seen Sheldon?" she asked hopefully.

"No I have not." Said Stuart. He pointed his head towards the far end of the store, where a figure could be seen hiding.

"I saw the point! I trusted you!" said Sheldon standing up.

"Sheldon!" cried Penny with a gasp of relief.

"Last time I ask you for a favour Stuart!" said Sheldon.

"Sheldon please, will you come home? We need to talk. I was so worried about you." Said Penny.

"No need to worry. You were taken over by Christmas festivities which caused an increase in hormonal imbalance, causing you to subject a kiss upon my person." Said Sheldon scientifically.

"She kissed your what?" asked Stuart in shock.

"He means his lips!" spat Penny, causing Stuart to turn away.

"Sheldon, please come home." Begged Penny.

"I am looking at comics." Said Sheldon.

"No you're not. You're hiding from me. Who asks a comic store owner to say they're not there and hide behind a display cabinet if all they're doing is reading a comic?" asked Penny.

"You know I don't like touching!" snapped Sheldon.

"I know, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that. It's just something people do at Christmas time. I'm sorry I startled you, can you please come home?" asked Penny.

"My home is dark." Replied Sheldon.

"Please come to MY home." Corrected Penny.

"Can you be certain the hormone imbalance you were experiencing before has ended?" asked Sheldon.

"Hormone imbalance? Sheldon, while we're on the subject, you kissed me back!" said Penny.

"I did not!" hissed Sheldon giving her a look like she'd just accused him of saying Spiderman was rubbish.

"Sheldon, you did. I kissed you but instead of pulling away you started to kiss me back. What the hell was that about if all it was is a hormone imbalance on my part?" asked Penny accusingly.

"I don't want to talk about it." Replied Sheldon sprinting past her and out of the door.

"Hypothermia on the streets of Pasadena. I must really care about him." Mused Penny pushing her way back out into the wind.

"SHELDON!" she called. Once again Sheldon had disappeared from sight.

"He's quick for someone who's not athletic." She whispered to herself. Cuddling herself tighter she continued her search along the streets. When the cold had finally got to her she made her way back home. As she reached the top of the stairs she heard a noise coming from Sheldons apartment.

"Right!" she hissed, not in a mood to be pleasant anymore. She swung open the door. She could vaguely make out a figure in the chair from the little light entering the room from the hallway.

"Sheldon Cooper, I have been freezing my ass off out there! We are going to talk about what happened!" hissed Penny.

"I'm not here!" said Sheldon, before cursing his own stupidity.

"Not here huh? Well I guess that's a shame. You won't want to watch that Star Trek DVD then." Said Penny. The figure moved towards her and screamed as she grabbed his arm tightly.

"Get into my apartment now!" she hissed. Sheldon had never seen a look of fury on Penny's face like the one there now and he obediently followed her as she dragged him across the hall. Slamming the door of her apartment Sheldon cowered near a chair.

"So a hormone imbalance on my part, and that's why I've spent half the evening freezing my ass off trying to find you is it?" she asked.

"I was confused!" Sheldon offered weakly.

"Confused about what?" asked Penny glaring at him angrily.

"Confused about the kiss. It was…different." Said Sheldon. Pennys face suddenly softened.

"Sheldon. I know you have a thing about touching. But everyone does it. And just because someone does, it doesn't give you the right to just run away. I was really worried about you, anything could have happened!" said Penny.

"I didn't expect it. You don't kiss Raj or Howard. You only kiss Leonard when you're on the on part of your on again off again relationship. Why did you kiss me?" asked Sheldon.

"It was a Christmas kiss. People kiss at Christmas time." Said Penny.

"So it means nothing?" asked Sheldon curiously.

"Yes, it means something, that's what a kiss is, you don't just kiss for no reason!" said Penny.

"So what was your reason?" asked Sheldon. Penny paused for a moment.

"Oh no! You're not putting this on me! You're not making this look like I'm some teenage girl with a crush on you! Sheldon, you kissed me back, I kissed you and you kissed me back!" said Penny, her anger growing.

"I wasn't sure what I was supposed to do, you were kissing me, I didn't know what the protocol was when someone kisses you." Said Sheldon.

"You kiss them back!" said Penny.

"So I did nothing wrong?" asked Sheldon. Penny paused. He hadn't done anything wrong. Why was she so angry at him? If anything, she was the one who had done wrong by kissing him in the first place.

"Penny?" he asked.

"What?" she snapped.

"You're standing there in thought not saying anything. It's making me nervous." Said Sheldon.

"Why are you nervous Sheldon? Oh god, of all the people to be stuck with on Christmas Eve!" snapped Penny.

"Excuse me, I would like to remind you that YOU invited ME over here when the electricity went out. I had no request for you to be STUCK with me. As delightfully nice as that sounds!" said Sheldon. Penny glanced at him. She could tell that last comment of hers had hurt. He was trying to hide it, she knew he would never openly show his emotions. Hell, if he did, he would probably explode. Sheldon moved to the door.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"Somewhere where you're not stuck with me." Replied Sheldon closing the door behind him. Penny sunk to the floor. That comment stung. And it stung hard.


	3. An experiment

Hours passed and there was no sign of Sheldon. Penny glanced at her watch and realised it was way past Sheldons bedtime. She wondered if he had snuck home without her hearing him, so she headed across the hallway. She tried the door but it was locked. She knocked gently.

"Sheldon are you in there?" she whispered. No response.

"Sheldon, please let me know you're OK?" she whispered. Still no response. Penny sighed and made her way back to her apartment. Closing the door she pulled out her phone. Selecting Sheldons name from the directory, she sent a text.

_I'm sorry. Please let me know you're OK. X_

Penny placed her phone on the table. She sat back down on the couch, willing the phone to make a noise, so much so that she jumped when it did.

_I'm OK._

It was short but atleast she knew he was OK. She tapped out another text.

_Please come home. I want to talk to you. X_

Penny started to make her way to the bathroom, quickly running back when her phone made a noise.

_I will find somewhere else. I don't want you to be stuck with me anymore than has already been necessary._

Penny sighed heavily. She just wanted him home so she could look into those beautiful blue eyes of his and tell him she was sorry.

_Sheldon, please come home. I miss you so much. X_

She held the phone close to her as she went to the bathroom. Shortly after she got back to the lounge, it made a noise again.

_If you insist._

Penny breathed a sigh of relief. She glanced in the nearby mirror, checking her hair. She couldn't wait for him to get back and sprang to the door when the familiar Sheldon greeting occurred.

*knock knock knock* Penny!

"That's just wrong." Muttered Sheldon as Penny swung the door open before he could do the second round of knocks.

"Thank god you're back." Whispered Penny. She lurched forward and wrapped her arms closely around his waist before he even knew what was happening.

"I am not keen on this." Replied Sheldon. Penny leaned back and gazed into his beautiful blue eyes.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered.

"I need to sleep." He muttered. He turned to move away but she grabbed his arm, pulling him into the apartment and closing the door.

"You can stay here. You can have my bed." Said Penny.

"Then where will you sleep?" asked Sheldon curiously.

"In my bed." Replied Penny.

"Penny, I am not a fan of human contact, you now expect me to share a bed with you?" he asked, looking at her as if she had just told him the capital of America was Azerbaijan.

"Call it an experiment. Please Sheldon?" she asked. She gave him the best puppy dog eyes look, and that coupled with the tiredness Sheldon was feeling left him weak and unable to argue. Without further instruction Sheldon headed into her room, observing everything slowly before moving round the bed. Lowering himself onto it, he rested his hands on his chest. Penny smiled for a moment. This was progress. Getting into bed slowly, so as not to startle him, she pulled the covers over her.

"Are you OK?" she whispered.

"It feels oddly strange but tolerable." Replied Sheldon.

"Get under the covers." She whispered. Slowly Sheldon pulled the covers out from under his tired body, letting them settle over him so they were both now covered.

"Goodnight Sheldon." She whispered. Sheldon stared straight up at the ceiling.

"Goodnight Penny." He replied. Night turned to morning. Penny stirred and gazed at her watch, it was a little after 8.00. She tilted her head. Sheldon was in exactly the same position, eyes open, staring straight up at the ceiling.

"Sweetie, have you been like that all night?" she asked. Sheldon slowly nodded.

"Sheldon, do you trust me?" she asked. This caused him to tilt his head to the side to look at her. Penny bit her lip. His eyes looked heavy, and he appeared to have no energy left.

"Go to sleep Sheldon." She whispered.

"I tried. It didn't work. It's oddly unsettling having a person next to me. I don't know what the protocol is." He replied.

"The protocol is that you go to sleep. Sheldon, you have come so far. Yesterday you hated contact, now look…you kissed someone and slept in another persons bed. I'm so proud of you." She replied. She gave him her best smile, the kind she reserved only for him.

"Is there any particular protocol for when you're in bed with someone?" he asked curiously.

"Do you want to know?" she asked cautiously. He had come so far, she didn't want to wreck the process by going too fast.

"I think of this as a learning experience. Something that will teach me things I did not already know." Replied Sheldon. Penny smiled softly.

"What is your head telling you?" she asked.

"It's telling me you have some stray hair over your eye that is most likely causing obstruction of your basic vision." Replied Sheldon. Penny smiled.

"Well…move it." She whispered. Sheldon swallowed hard, extending his hand to move the hair to the side. Penny reached out her hand from under the covers and held his hand against the side of her face.

"Thankyou Sheldon." She whispered. Sheldon let out a small but nervous smile.

"Is there any other protocol?" he asked.

"I think you've done enough Sheldon. I don't want to scare you." She replied.

"So I have learnt a lot?" he asked.

"Sheldon, look at yourself. You're in my bed, you're touching the side of my face. You're letting my hand hold your hand. Don't you think you have done well?" she asked. Sheldon thought for a moment, then nodded gently.

"Sheldon…I wanted to talk about yesterday." She whispered. Sheldon looked uneasy.

"I shouldn't have shouted at you. I don't even know why I did it." Said Penny.

"Usually when someone shouts it is due to an increase in internal frustration or anger." Replied Sheldon matter of factly. Penny let out a small laugh.

"You have a nice laugh." Observed Sheldon. Penny adjusted herself slightly to look at him more closely.

"Do I?" she asked. Sheldon started to blush, clearly embarrassed, and pulled his hand away from her, turning his head to look straight up at the ceiling.

"I guess we've achieved enough. I'm going to get up so that you can get some sleep." Said Penny climbing out of the bed.

"Penny?" he asked.

"Yes Sheldon?" she asked.

"Thankyou for helping me." He replied. Penny smiled the biggest smile she could manage.

"You're welcome sweetie. Get some sleep." She whispered. As Penny left the bedroom, closing the door behind her, Sheldon found that once alone he was more relaxed. With a mental note that he must get a present of some sort for Penny, he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. Meanwhile, Penny leant over the counter. She smiled to herself, pleased with how far Sheldon had come in such a short space of time. As she thought of the others, she found herself grateful that the others were away. It gave her the perfect opportunity to help Sheldon. She thought back to the previous day, and the kiss that had started it all off. She blushed a little. She hated to admit it, but that kiss had actually been nice. Maybe she could get Sheldon comfortable enough to kiss without running away. Maybe she could get Sheldon to keep on kissing. Her mouth fell open.

"Holy crap on a cracker!" she whispered to herself. Was she really thinking about Sheldon kissing her? More to the point, was she thinking…even hoping…that Sheldon would kiss her for longer? She pushed the thought to the back of her mind. She needed breakfast. She pulled some leftover pizza from under the counter. It wasn't the kind of breakfast she could be having, but she didn't want to make too much noise, she was hoping that Sheldon had managed to drift off to sleep.

"Orange juice." She whispered to herself getting some from the fridge. Half an hour later, she was ready for a shower. She eased the bedroom door open and sure enough Sheldon was silently sleeping. The sight of him sleeping made her sleepy herself. She wondered if she would get away with going back to sleep without waking him. Easing herself ever so gently into the bed, she pulled the covers over her. Sheldon didn't stir, and she laid her head on the pillow with a small yet triumphant smile. Sheldon Cooper was sleeping with another person in the bed, even if he'd been asleep before the person was there. This, for her, was more progress. Penny closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

"Huh?" asked Penny waking up a while later all of a sudden. There was a strange weight on her. She opened her eyes and what she saw shocked her. Sheldon had obviously turned over at some point, his arm was laying loosely across her front. It was almost like Sheldon was cuddling!


	4. Continuing the experiment

**A/N Thankyou everyone for your reviews, I thought it was time I responded to them. Firstly, I must admit to a couple of mistakes, which I was made aware of when I read the reviews.**

**Minafinnes, with regards to transition, I realise you mean when Sheldon says good morning and collects his mail, and when he gets back to the apartment, it is night time and dark. This was an unconscious mistake on my part, I wanted the scene to be dark, to show off the lightbulb and to give the possibility for Sheldon to go to Penny's (otherwise he would have just stayed in his apartment), and I was forgetting the first part that it was morning. Sorry.**

**Clint bolr, when Penny drops the towel I was referring to the one she was using to dry her hair, I don't think Sheldon would appreciate Penny naked in front of him! Not at that early stage anyway! Lol You did cause me to realise indirectly another mistake I made…Penny is wearing a towel, and runs off to find Sheldon when he leaves. No wonder she was cold! Lol**

**So mistakes dealt with, Jislane35, Claudilla, stock2007, tjenkins91 and ses1515, thankyou for your positive words! Also thankyou to the people who have faved and followed both this and my other Shenny fic, To go or not to go.**

"Sheldon? Sheldon!" she whispered. Sheldon stirred.

"Huh?" he asked, trying to focus his tired eyes.

"You're cuddling me." Giggled Penny.

"Oh god! I'm so sorry!" said Sheldon pulling his arm away.

"You don't have to be sorry sweetie. It's nice." Said Penny. Sheldon glanced at her. He had that thoughtful look on his face. Penny realised he was wondering whether to put his arm back, so she grabbed it and place it across her for him. Sheldon smiled a little, clearly relieved she had prevented the need for him to make the decision.

"I am so proud of you." Whispered Penny.

"I am still nervous. I don't know the social protocol so I have to rely on you to teach me." Said Sheldon.

"Are you admitting that I'm smarter than you in something?" she grinned. Sheldon looked a little uncomfortable admitting it, but nodded.

"I have an IQ of 187. I'm not used to having to rely on another person." Said Sheldon.

"Another person? Jeez, how romantic!" replied Penny.

"Sarcasm?" he asked hopefully.

"Yes sweetie." She smiled.

"You know you're not just another person Penny. I'm not sure if it's romantic in the true sense, I have limited knowledge of what constitutes romantic, but you mean a great deal to me." Said Sheldon.

"Sheldon…" she whispered. Tears started to form in her eyes.

"Oh lord, I've got the protocol wrong, Penny please don't cry, I didn't mean to upset you!" said Sheldon looking concerned.

"You haven't upset me. Far from it. That was so sweet Sheldon." She replied. She leaned over, planting a kiss on his lips. Sheldon didn't look too concerned.

"I can't believe how far you've come. I just kissed you and you didn't even flinch." Said Penny.

"Those tears are affecting your basic vision." Said Sheldon. He pulled a tissue from his pocket and started to dab at her face. As she closed her eyes, he wiped them gently. Penny leaned in and kissed him again.

"I'm beginning to enjoy these kisses. Is that wrong?" asked Sheldon. Penny smiled at the look of curiosity. She knew he genuinely had no idea how his statement could have been interpreted.

"I like these kisses too." Smiled Penny.

"I still find myself nervous though. In some ways I wish I was more socially adept. For example, we kiss, but what if I were to kiss Bernadette?" asked Sheldon.

"Yeah, definitely don't kiss her Sheldon. She would freak out. Besides…" started Penny, before trailing off.

"Besides what?" asked Sheldon.

"No, I shouldn't say it. I'd better get up and have my shower." Said Penny.

"Besides what?" Sheldon urged.

"Besides…those kisses are OUR thing." She whispered. She blushed as she realised how that sounded. She was basically refusing Sheldon permission to kiss anyone else now he was finally comfortable with the procedure.

"I promise I won't try it on anyone else." Said Sheldon.

"Except Howard. I'd like to see that little perv squirm." Smiled Penny.

"I have no desire to kiss Howard." Replied Sheldon. Penny tilted her head to look at him.

"Does that mean you have a desire to kiss me?" she whispered.

"I guess it does." Replied Sheldon. Penny smiled.

"Can we try one last thing?" she asked.

"What's that?" he asked.

"Can I cuddle you too?" she asked. Sheldon looked a little nervous, but nodded, so Penny reached round, wrapping her arm around him.

"Sheldon, can I confess something to you?" she asked after a moment.

"I have to keep a secret?" he asked with a concerned face.

"I know you don't like keeping secrets. But I just want to tell you something." Said Penny. Sheldon nodded.

"I know it sounds bad, but…I'm glad the others are away. It's just us two. I miss you sometimes. I don't feel like we're as close as a group as we used to, I hardly get to see you these days." Whispered Penny.

"I have an acquaintance who once told me he liked being alone with his girlfriend without anyone else there. Is that applicable to this situation?" he asked.

"Well yes. I mean, I know we're not boyfriend and girlfriend, but I do miss you. And I like the fact it's just us two." Whispered Penny.

"I like it too." Said Sheldon.

"You do?" asked Penny in surprise.

"No need to sound so surprised. The others often mock me for being smart, or different than they are. You don't mock me." Said Sheldon. Penny cuddled him a little closer.

"Nor would I want to. You may be different, but in a good way. You remember when my laptop went wrong and I got that quote for a massive repair bill? You spent half an hour on it and fixed the problem without charging me anything. Most guys would have wanted something in return." Said Penny.

"Like a free pizza?" asked Sheldon. Penny smiled at his naivety.

"No, something else. Something that even now I don't think you would be able to handle thinking about." She grinned.

"Coitus?" he asked. Penny rolled her eyes. She hated that word. But she was a little surprised he'd picked up on it so quickly. Usually when she got into that sort of conversation she felt she would die of old age before he'd understood.

"You Sheldon. You're different. You do things because you care." Said Penny. Sheldon looked a little uneasy.

"Do you need to use the Wifi tiday?" he asked.

"You have no power so…" said Penny, before realising what he meant.

"What's the new password?" she smiled.

"Justbecauseitischristmasyoud onotgetfreewifi." Revealed Sheldon.

"Nice choice." Smiled Penny.

"I don't mind if you use my Wifi from now on." Whispered Sheldon with a small smile. THAT was enough to freeze Penny up.

"What did I do to deserve such an honour?" she asked with a smile.

"You've helped me so much Penny. Look at me. I'm in your bed…we're cuddling…and whilst I may be a little uneasy I do not have an insane craving for an anti bacterial wipe." Said Sheldon, causing Penny to laugh out loud.

"There's that laugh again." He smiled. Penny gazed at him.

"You know Sheldon, you can be pretty romantic when you want to be. I know you probably don't realise you're doing it…but you are." She smiled.

"You like compliments." He observed.

"Yeah. Everyone does." Said Penny.

"You have the most beautiful hair." He remarked. He blushed a little afterwards.

"Why are you blushing?" she asked.

"I'm still getting used to the protocol required when being close to…you." He replied, stopping himself from referring to her as "another person".

"Do you like being close to me Sheldon?" she asked.

"Yes Penny. I do." He replied. Penny smiled again.

"Have I told you that you have a wonderful smile?" he asked. Penny smiled even wider.

"You are sending my ego into overdrive Sheldon. I won't fit through the door. I already struggle with my big stomach." Smiled Penny.

"You're not fat. You're beautiful." Replied Sheldon. Penny paused for a moment. Did Dr Sheldon Cooper really just call her beautiful?

"Sheldon…do you know what it means when someone says that they are falling for someone?" she asked.


	5. Comfortable together

**A/N Sorry it's taken me a while to get this one written, I've now got this one, To go or not to go, The Dream and my latest one, Drunken Encounter. I think I'm probably going to try and get this one finished in the next chapter, making it a six parter. I've gone as far as I wanted with it, and I hope you've all enjoyed it. I just feel I need to bring it to a sensible conclusion before I start on any new fics, or I'll just end up with loads of different fics and none of them will be finished. Thanks to everyone who has followed, reviewed and faved this fic, as well as followed and faved me as an author, I'm glad you are enjoying the stories I write. So, on with Chapter 5…**

Sheldon nudged her and she realised she wasn't saying anything.

"I'm not sure if I should tell you this." Said Penny.

"What is it Penny?" asked Sheldon.

"I don't know what it means but…I'm really glad it's just us two. And a part of me wishes it was for longer." Said Penny. She blushed a little.

"The guys won't be back until tomorrow, we have Christmas Day together." Replied Sheldon. Penny smiled.

"Yes we do. And I can't think of anyone I'd rather spend it with. Thankyou for making my Christmas so special Sheldon." She whispered. She leaned in, planting a soft kiss on his lips. He let out a gentle moan.

"Is Homo Novus enjoying a little Homo Sapian time?" smiled Penny.

"It's the most extraordinary thing Penny. I've never been interested in kissing…but with you…I find myself positively addicted." Replied Sheldon.

"I'm addictive huh? I can live with that." Smiled Penny.

"I understand what you mean about the others coming back. Tomorrow I will have to go back to my apartment." Said Sheldon.

"We still have today Sheldon. I never thought I would find myself here with you, but now I can't think of anywhere else I'd rather be. I'm quite taken with you Sheldon Cooper." She smiled.

"You're the only one to see that I do have feelings. Everyone else thinks I'm an emotionless robot." Replied Sheldon. Penny picked up on the slightly sad look on his face.

"Sheldon, I don't want you sad. Not today. We have the whole day together. What do you want to do?" she asked.

"I'm quite happy just laying here, but I suppose we can't stay here all day." Replied Sheldon.

"Well you need to eat. I can't have that genius brain of yours fading on me can I?" smiled Penny.

"I guess we should eat. Merry Christmas Penny." He whispered. He leant in and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"Merry Christmas Sheldon." She whispered pulling him in closer.

"I can't move. I thought we were getting up?" asked Sheldon.

"I don't want to let you go. Not yet. This is the perfect Christmas for me just laying here like this. Do we really have to get up?" she asked.

"Like you said, we have to eat." Said Sheldon.

"Can we eat and then come back?" asked Penny. Sheldon smiled.

"Who would have thought we would be here together?" he asked.

"Call it a Christmas miracle." Smiled Penny. She kissed him again and they broke apart, sliding out from under the covers. Penny made her way into the kitchen and prepared breakfast while Sheldon used her bathroom. As Penny started to make toast, she dropped it onto the counter in shock as a pair of arms went around her waist.

"Sheldon!" she giggled.

"Is this OK?" he asked. She could hear a little nervousness in his voice.

"More than OK sweetie." She smiled. She turned round and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"So what are we doing for Christmas?" she asked gazing into those beautiful blue eyes of hers.

"Well I suggest an entire day of coitus." Replied Sheldon. Penny looked at him open mouthed.

"Bazinga!" he smirked.

"Oh Sheldon. I am so going to make you pay for that later!" she grinned.


	6. Together they will stay

"It's daylight. I can see in my apartment now." Said Sheldon.

"Aww! You're leaving me?" asked Penny looking a little sad.

"I have more food options than you do. I'll be back before you know it." Said Sheldon.

"Alright. I'll be in bed waiting for you." Said Penny making her way back to the bedroom. Sheldon left for his apartment. He glanced round it. It seemed so desolate and lonely. Sheldon ate some food as quickly as he possibly could. Then he had a wash and a change of clothes before hurrying across the hall.

*knock knock knock* Penny!

*knock knock knock* Penny!

*knock knock knock* Penny!

"Sheldon, get in here!" came the reply. Sheldons mind shot back to the time she'd said the same thing when she'd slipped in the tub. He opened the door and raced to the bedroom, stopping abruptly.

"Penny are you alright? I thought you'd fallen in the tub again!" he said concerned.

"Nope. Just cuddled up under my duvet waiting for you sweetie. You know you don't have to knock anymore right?" she asked.

"It's my thing." He replied.

"It's awfully lonely under here Sheldon. A gentleman should never leave a lady alone in a bed by herself." She smiled.

"Since when were you a lady?" he smirked. Penny shook his head at him and grinned. Sheldon moved round the bed and climbed underneath.

"What are you doing over that side? Get in here properly and keep me warm!" said Penny. Sheldon slowly shifted himself across and Penny snuggled down next to him.

"Mmm sweetie. I could lay like this forever." Said Penny.

"You would develop bed sores. You would also deteriorate rapidly due to lack of food and water." Said Sheldon. Penny rolled her eyes.

"What must I do to keep that mouth of yours quiet?" asked Penny.

"Hmm, I could think of a few things." Said Sheldon. Penny giggled.

"Sheldon what's got into you? 24 hours ago you wouldn't come near me." Smiled Penny.

"If we're going to reference that book you got me, I think your question should be rephrased as what's got into _you_." Said Sheldon. Penny gasped.

"I think that's rushing things a little Sheldon. But you have a dirty mind. I like that." Smiled Penny.

"What do we do when the others get back Penny? It's going to feel strange not being able to do this." Said Sheldon.

"Let's not think about that now. Let's just enjoy the day together." Said Penny.

"I'm serious Penny. When they get back I'm expected to go back to sitting next to you on the couch and doing laundry with you. I don't know how I'm going to manage to go back to that existence." Said Sheldon. Penny snuggled in a little closer.

"I know sweetie. I feel the same way. What do you want to do about it?" asked Penny.

"I'm not sure." Said Sheldon.

"Me neither Sheldon. If we tell them they might freak out." Said Penny.

"Right now I'm not sure I care." Said Sheldon.

"Really Sheldon? Do you mean that?" she asked.

"I care a lot about you Penny. Must we pretend just for their benefit?" he asked.

"You know what, you're right. We'll tell them when they get back. To hell with the consequences." Said Penny.

"Penny, that damn hair of yours is in your face again." He observed after a pause.

"I should get it cut I suppose." Said Penny.

"Don't you dare!" said Sheldon.

"You don't like my hair short?" asked Penny.

"I love your hair just the way it is." Said Sheldon. Penny blushed.

"Sheldon, that's so sweet!" said Penny.

"Yeah well…" said Sheldon a little embarrassed.

"Sheldon, can I tell you something?" asked Penny.

"What's that?" asked Sheldon.

"It's just that…me…you…here…alone. It's the best Christmas present I could ever have." Said Penny.

"Likewise." Replied Sheldon placing a kiss on her cheek. Together they were…and together they would remain.


End file.
